


Happy Birthday Sherlock

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's birthday. Sherlock want's to pretend that it's not, John wants to celebrate a little and Mrs. Hudson is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wraith816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/gifts).



> Written for Wraith's birthday. Happy Birthday Wraith!!

“John, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Mrs. Hudson said, fiddling nervously.

Watson frowned as he pulled the cake he’d bought earlier that day from where it sat in the refrigerator beside Sherlock’s latest experiment. “Why not?”

“Well, Sherlock’s first birthday after moving here, I baked him a simple but nice cake and bought him a scarf. I wrapped it in this adorable paper with little spy glasses on it that I’d found only the week before.” She smiled fondly. “It made me think of him the moment I laid eyes upon it.”

Watson carefully sat the cake on the table and adjusted it so that it was perfectly placed. “That was very thoughtful of you.”

“Yes, well…” Mrs. Hudson’s anxiety seemed to increase greatly. “Upon seeing it, Sherlock began to go on about how trivial birthdays were in the grand scheme of things; he carried on about it for quite some time. He finally pointed at the gift and asked what it was as though it were some sort of disgusting creature. I told him it was a scarf; he tore the paper off of it, gave it a look over, wrapped it around his neck and stormed out.”

John’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Yes, well, we must remember how _eccentric_ he is Mrs. Hudson. I’m sure deep down, _very_ deep down, he appreciated the gesture.”

Mrs. Hudson smiled a little. “He does still wear the scarf.”

“The blue one that he always wears, is that it?”

“Yes.”

“Well there you have it.”

Mrs. Hudson held her hand up for silence, listening for footfalls. “Oh, I think he’s coming!”

John quickly looked over everything once more before joining Mrs. Hudson in the living room.

As Sherlock entered, he immediately spotted the two standing there, smiling at him. “What’s happened?”

“Happy Birthday Sherlock.”

Sherlock looked around the flat; he spotted a few small, neatly wrapped gifts and a cake sitting on the kitchen table by his specimen jars and chemistry lab. “It isn’t my birthday.”

John rolled his eyes. “Yes it is.”

Sherlock pulled off his scarf and coat and laid them neatly over the back of a chair. “And how would you know for sure?”

“Mrs. Hudson told me.”

“And you rely on her memory for such information?” Sherlock asked, waving it off.

“Yes, but I knew you wouldn’t, so I acquired your medical records. Which wasn’t easy. You really haven’t been to the doctor since you were fourteen?”

Sherlock arched a brow. “Very resourceful. And I have an impeccable immune system. But how do you know that I wrote my accurate birth date on those forms?”

“You were sick not two weeks ago!”

Sherlock shrugged. “Why should I go see a doctor when I have one of my very own in house?”

“I think you just like to suffer through it.” John shook his head, realizing what Sherlock was doing. “And you’re deflecting. Today is your birthday; you will sit and have cake and open your presents.”

Sherlock gave him a surprised look. “Fine. What sort of cake did you get?”

“Red velvet.”

“I don’t like red velvet.”

Mrs. Hudson began to fidget nervously again.

“Yes you do, stop being difficult.”

“I’m not difficult.”

“You are the epitome of difficult Sherlock,” John said as he cut the cake. He placed a slice on a saucer and sat it in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock eyed the presents as he cut a corner of his slice of cake off. “What did you get me?”

“I got you a new pair of gloves dear,” Mrs. Hudson said.

“I already have a perfectly good pair.”

“I’m sure he’ll love them as much as the scarf,” John told her.

“And what did you get me?” Sherlock asked, giving John a brief glance.

“A new mobile phone. It’s exactly like mine.”

“Why would you get me that? I already have a perfectly suitable one.”

“So that you’ll quit stealing mine.”

“I’ll still steal yours.”

“Then at least I’ll have a suitable replacement then.” John smiled as he watched Sherlock eat the cake. “You’ll get your other gift tomorrow.”

Sherlock’s head shot up. “Other gift? What is it? Why can’t I have it now?”

“Because if I give it to you now, you’ll be too distracted by it tonight and we’d never go to bed.”

“Well, that rules out one thing then.” Sherlock’s eyes darted back and forth as his mind desperately searched for what it could be. Surely Watson had left clues, there was some giveaway in his actions as of late… there had to be something.

“Give it up Sherlock, just enjoy tonight. Tomorrow will come soon enough.”

*~*~*~

Mrs. Hudson stayed long enough for cake and tea before retiring for the evening.

John pulled Sherlock to the bedroom, Sherlock probing for clues along the way. John managed to get him on the bed and grab most of his attention for a while. As John kissed his way down Sherlock’s stomach, Sherlock’s body suddenly went rigid. 

“A case.”

John looked up at him. “What?”

“You found me a case!”

John shook his head and continued his trail downwards. “No I didn’t.”

Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows. “Yes you did, you found me a case! What is it?!”

“I should really be surprised that you’re more interested in a case than what are… were… doing, but sadly, I’m not. No matter though, you’re not getting your gift… be it a case or not… until tomorrow.”

Sherlock arched a brow at him. He looked at the clock. “I shall take that as a challenge. It’s a little more than two hours until midnight, if I get you to talk before then, I win.”

John barely had time to give him a questioning look before Sherlock quickly sat up, knocking him off of the end of bed. He landed on the floor unceremoniously, wincing at the pain that shot through his back and elbows.

Sherlock crawled to the end of the bed and looked down at him. “I like to win Watson.”


End file.
